God's fate
by surveycorps
Summary: The fate of a follower, is in forever hands of their god (Bad summary lol, and spoiler warnings)


**Spoiler warning; God's choice**

 **Well, my first story guys. If you haven't guessed Spoilers to Tokyo Ghoul RE; This will also be short so sorry!**

Why is it that. Purity seems so easy to gain, yet so hard to have. The white wings, gentle feathers falling down. And yet, here is the world, full of sin and blackened wings.

Why must his choice affect us all? The choice of pain and suffering in the dark world. Why must we cry, screaming from the sickness that washes over us all. Why must our blood be spilled, for another's survival. Why was it that I though that. Why did I see the world, centered around our own lives than others.

A child. A peaceful, sickened child I was. Weak, Innocent to this world, and yet, loving caring human, free of sin. Until, the ripping of flesh. The screams of the one's who were responsible for my upbringing. Eyes. Tongues. Toes. Fingers. Decorating the floor, like decorations of a holiday. The crunching of bones, grinding of teeth. That is all I hear, the deep breathes then.. nothing. No one found me, no one noticed me. None of those beasts realized, what I had done. The waltzing of steps, the slicing of flesh. The clicks of cases.

The warm hands, the sympathetic smiles. All was quick, the houses of the lost souls moved away. I remember soft voices, the gentle crinkled hands taking me. The soft tone soft tone, of the rhyming language that whispered to me. The language which I adore so much.. The melodic rhymes that lulled me to sleep

 ** _'Дорогой ребенок .. Сон для твой отец'_**

My father, he one who taught me about the one up high. Our god, our savior, our holy spirit. He was my figure, my savior. And yet, fate lied again and I was left alone. I remember the days before I was bedridden again. I remember being spoon-fed fruits. The sweet taste clutching to my tongue, his soft whispers of sympathy. Those were shattered in lies. Those lies being those red jewels that to this day, I've always felt were sickening beautiful. But at that moment, time came to a halt. Those eyes, full of shock before turning into one's of greed.

I never ran so much, he had never stumbled away from someone he loved so so much... My father. Turned out to be nothing more, than a monster.

My teens were some of the times I would never forget. The distance I placed myself from others, was the protect them and my beliefs. Yet, she came to me. She was by me in my time of need, and I was with her in her time of need. We only had each other. We loved each other... We were family. And yet I am toyed with, my peace being thrown away. The last time I saw my sister's face. The last time I felt and heard her soft voice, taken away from me in a sick game.

Time passed, I was now legal. Her possessions in my case, ready to be used. I was ready to protect for the justice of humans.

How wrong was I.

The blood of a mother, spilling at my feet. The cries of a daughter screaming for her family. The crack of glasses, the thud of a body falling to the ground. The cold gaze of the one who I admired so, killed by the revenge of a rabbit. All at my doing, all at my cruel fate.

Yet, something that I never thought, that was whispering to me. Something I would never forget, that changed my future forever.

 _'_ _ **Don't make me a murderer'**_

The tears from that child, his sobs leaving his small body, Why? I questioned for months. Why did Eyepatch not kill me?. Why the black haired boy, who would not taunt me like I was taught to think. Why was he different? But now I know why.

I've lost so many things in my short life. I thought that so much during my fights. But those last few months. They were filled with pain and sorrow but there was always people who would lighten it up... An excitable teen, An annoying sunflower, A gullible admirer, the friendly teacher, the calm instructor and her... Oh god do I miss her. I miss her sharp remarks, her bright eyes... Even her devil of a cat.

And yet fate had it. They were stripped away from me, one by one. Eyepatch... What happened to him? I remember thinking that as I saw him again, Stark white hair reflecting into my eyes. I fought him hard and long. Though, in the end I lost my arm...

I remember his short breaths as I fell, the sticky liquid surrounding me. Yet he let me live... Yet again.

 **Kankei ken...**

Oh god seidou. He was too young, he tried to help me and yet he was sentenced to a sinful fate. I remember you're screams, the chomping on your flesh as you're voice resided to empty screams. I thought you would die, yet I can see you. The empty shell licking the blood of it's fellow species. No longer is he human... No longer is he alive.. No longer is he pure.

And yet, I felt myself become one. One of those beings. No longer do I hold two bright eyes. I hold one, red Jewel... I am no longer human.

I am not a ghoul... I am simply alive.

My life was created by fate. Not by my creator. Everything I do, everything that has happened has been scripted out for me, I shall follow it. I shall follow my fate to the end, as I now know.

To be pure, you must sacrifice everything for the one's you love. I shall change this world for both of them; Ghouls and humans.

Because it's simple, an answer that has been lingering in front of me my whole entire life; We are all born from the same emotions. We are all the children of God.

 _ **'Мир ошибается'**_

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this. You can guess I'm a first time writer.**

 **Here is the translation for the Russian by the way;**

 **Dear child... Sleep for you father**

 **The world is wrong**

 **I don't know Russian so please correct me if it's wrong ^-^**

 **Thank you!**

 **Thank you to The Crow Queen who read this and corrected my spelling errors! Love you sis!**


End file.
